For You i will
by Aatiyah4life
Summary: Yep it is another one of those fics where UsagiSerena is betrayled by the scouts including Pluto,Uranus and Neptune. What will Usagi do now that war is promised for the moon.Where will she go?What can she do?Who can she trust?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone my name is Atiya but I prefer Aatiyah. I am really a new writer on the block so just read review and of course enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that deals with Sailor moon or Gundum Wing

"Minako…Minako…Minako!" Usagi called out as she began to search the temple. Usagi continued to walk forward throughout the house before making one final attempt to call her fellow comrades. "Rei….Minako…..Ami…Makoto…Mamoru…" **_'That's odd I could have sworn I overheard Ami telling Minako that today was meeting. I am actually on time yet no one is here. O well maybe they went to the arcade._**' Just as Usagi was about to depart faded voices could be heard by in a small room that Rei said everyone was ban from. Quietly Usagi made her way to the room and peeked inside before opening her mouth.

"We must do something about Usagi and her position," Mamoru whispered through all sounds in the room. Usagi stood on the side waiting for him to continue.

"I think you all agree with me that she has been lacking even more than usual lately and that the crystal should not be in the hand of an immature wimpy 18-year old. Pluto and I have discussed this countless times and we are waiting on you fours approval." Deadly silences covered the room before all four scouts sighed a sigh of relief and proceed to make tea and eat.

"I though I was the only one who felt that way. Yet we can't just strip of her of the title that easily," Ami stated before placing her book beside her. Even though the others were silent their expression were clearly the same. "That's why we are having this meeting today. Setsuna has the information and the plan for us to take action." A green mist filled the room but was replaced by a womanly figure with green hair and a medium skin tone.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Minako stood up and walked towards Setsuna. "Are Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune in this or will we have a problem to handle. Setsuna nodded and changed into a red sweater and blue jeans before sitting on the floor with the other scouts. "What about Hotaru?" Rei manage to mutter despite Mamoru's lips on hers. 'Usagi couldn't take anymore she just wanted to leave and pretend like nothing happened however her legs locked and her mind became cluttered with past memories. **_'I call on the moon to give me strength to remove me from here_**'. But nothing came instead Usagi was suck and forced to listen the rest of the details.

"I am sad to say I haven't really made contact with Hotaru but since we are in agreement I highly doubt that she will go against me. Now the only way we can strip Usagi of her title as Sailor moon is by retrieving her locket and destroying it. The crystal would no long be able to support Usagi without her holding it. Also her energy as a regular human will be drained greatly. However that's the easy part. For her title as Neo Queen Serenity in this life and next, our planets must break up the alliance with the Moon Kingdom and then we must suck her energy dry before stripping her of complete power and rebirth. We can't do more than that in fact between each step it is most likely even a slow one such as her will find out of our plans." Setsuna took a sip of her coffee and noted the looks and glances of everyone across from her.

"What if the moon declares war on our planets before we can make an attack or effort to get the title?" "Then Minako, whatever planets that are left will merge to defeat the moon. Even if we had all of the planets including Earth on our side, Usagi's father is the Helios and he can raise temperatures enough for all our troops to die. Worst of all throw off the moon cycles balance and we all drown to death.

"Why we can not kill her as if she was a regular person or better yet just ask her to hand over the crystal?" Mamoru stared Setsuna down. This was not the plan she had mentioned to him before.

"Usagi has silver blood which is that of an immortal. So if we kill her before up receiving the crystal then she will just be reborn in to a new world with the rank and the memory of our betrayal. Yet even if we kill her before getting the crystal it is not sure if it will give us power or destroy us. As for her giving us the crystal I highly find that impossible. Usagi has died countless times for that crystal and to protect the earth. Giving it up just because we say so isn't going to cut it." As Setsuna said her final words Usagi was already leaning against the wall on the floor crying her final tears. **_'I can't cry…I can't cry…no matter what I will not let them make cry.'_** Usagi repeated in her mind over and over before she was finally able to dry her tears and crawl out of the temple. Her legs were just too wobbly**_. 'Why do they want more power? What have I done wrong? Have I really been lacking in battles? Why has no one told me or warned me? If I do give up the crystal, who would be the new leader? Why did Uranus and Neptune agree…they are usually fighting for me…where is Hotaru? What will I do now? What can I do?'_** Before Usagi realized it a black glow began to surround her and within seconds she was gone never to appear again

"Where am I?" Usagi muttered as she began to awaken. She couldn't move not even blink once her eyes were open. Something was wrong something was definitely wrong. "Hello Usagi," a faded figure said as they made their way across the room to turn on a few lights. With in an instant Usagi recognized the voice. It was Hotaru.

"Do not be afraid of me Usagi I am only here to help. I am fully aware of the others betrayer to you and I can assure you I shall fight by your side when the time is right. However we cannot win against them in the condition you are now. I will be sending to you to A.D 196 a time in which peace has just been made between the colonies however to maintain such peace these 5 males who are the best pilots will need you help. More information will be provided for when you get there. Pluto and the others cannot reach you because of a spell counter I found under the black market however do not let your guard down. Do you have any questions my princess?" Hotaru asked before she stopped tying on her laptop for the transfer to begin.

Usagi smiled slightly and nodded before crushing hotaru in a hug. "Will you be there…will you be there with me?" Usagi couldn't help cry as Hotaru continue to rapidly try at the computer. "Yes just not yet it will be to soon if I leave with you now plus I must throw them off into the wrong direction to buy you about 3 years. Good-bye my princess" Hotaru finished just in time as a black light consumed the room and took Usagi once more. "HOTARU………………………….."Usagi voice screamed reached for Hotaru's hand but the light consumed her and within seconds Usagi was once again gone. This time alone and into an unknown territory.

So what do you think…well I shall update soon...I will edit it soon as well


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is another chapter. I really typed it in the rage that my Yahoo account is no longer working because someone hacked my password but all is fine now. So please read and review and I would like to say thanks to all my reviewers.

Mystic Soilder- Sorry it was so sad for you but I am glad none the less that you enjoyed it that way

Hunter Hatake and Roxxi Uchiha – I am glad you enjoyed the story as well and I will update soon so here it is lol.

Kat- I will not drop this story no will I leave writing because I like how it going so far and I love writing. Thanks for reviewing and reading my story

Koldy- thanks

Now here is Chapter 2 sorry if you do not think of it as much but it is a bit of a lot to me enjoy

In the other world 

Dr. J had just finished giving the Gundum pilots their mission to protect Relena when he noticed a strike of silver fall near him. He took his time to walk to the site but that was until he noticed it was a woman with long silver blonde hair and a creamy pale skin tone. Her body was cut and burned severely and nearly dying her hair red. Dr. J called Sally and stared at the body as if it was a regular day.

"Hello Sally! I need you to come here ASAP we have a woman with about 3rd degree burns, 6 inch cuts, a broken rib cage and leg, her phone box maybe a little injured and her eyes are stiff possible a sign of her body going into shock. I need you over here now within the next 4 minutes tops." Dr. J said as he finalized his analyzes of the woman before him. As if magic Sally had entered the room with all her supplies.

"I was in the same building today, remember. She is worst then you have reported no wonder you haven't sent her to your team. This blood is not hers. She has sever cuts but they are starting to fade." Sally stared at her before deciding to kill of the blood before proceeding. "She needs to be placed in a room with a stable warm temperature more likely a warm bath will do the trick." Sally lifted her body and made her way to the near by sauna. "You sure that won't injury her more you was wrong about that girl amber." "Well I know for a fact about her." Sally placed her in the sauna and returned 2 days later to see the woman wide-awake and her injuries gone.

"Hello my name is Dr. J however you can call me Jay. What were you doing on the premise? And what is your name?"

The woman blinked a few times before realizing that he was addressing her. "I don't remember. I don't remember who I am do you think you can help me?" she battered her eyes and in the nearby chair with nothing in her eyes. Dr. J was stunned to say the least even Sally however within moment he had a plan. "We shall call you Serena for now is that fine with you?" Serena nodded her head and got up when Dr. J went to leave the room. As if she was a dog and he was her master Serena followed Dr. J where ever he went even in the bathroom.

"Serena I want you to go and their and do whatever I tell you we will be testing you stamina, defense, offence, compatibility, common sense and computer sense." If you get any lower than a 70 on any of the test you will labeled unfit is that clear." Serena said nothing just entered the room she was signaled into take all of her "test".

"You are not thinking of making her a Gundum pilot are you?" Sally asked once Serena had left the room. "She is so innocent and sweet and worst of all trusting of you and your going to manipulate her." "Sally, she has something special it is unknown to me what but she will definitely be a Gundum to fear." Sally and Dr. J left once Serena's test began and none of them one have thought that Serena heard ever single word said. 2 days later Serena's test was over and she was allowed to be around her father "jay" since her scores were clearly above 70. That day however that she returned was different. She was more focused and aware and most of all dangerous.

"Excuse me Dr. J may I have a word with you." A worker requested. Dr. J lifted from his sit as did Serena and they was about to enter a sound proof room before the worker requested to speak to him alone. Serena looked at Jays face before backing down back to her previous sit. Once in the room Jay eyed the man careful. This must be serious news much more than an attack.

"Sir we have compared her test results to others and even ranked it and everything."

"So what you do that with everyone we test what's wrong with you boy spit it out." Dr Jay walked towards the door ready to leave but froze at the worker new words.

"Serena may I speak with you for a moment." Jay requested as he entered her bedroom. It was more like a cell however because of Sally constant screams he let her have a queen size bed. Serena nodded and moved over to give room for her father.

"Serena I wish to give you a mission however it maybe more dangerous than you realize…do you accept or decline this mission with out knowing its detail." Serena blinked and tried to comprehend what he was asking her to do.

"……….Mission Accepted." She replied barely over a whisper. "I need you to spy on the 5 Gundum pilots for me, also you must protect Princess Relena from all harm and aid them when every they ask for you to do so. You must act a certain way however because how you are now will bring suspicion towards you. Do you understand the mission Serena?"

"Yes" and with that Serena left. Ready to once again take on a whole new identification for her.


End file.
